1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical disc device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an optical disc device having an optical pickup.
2. Background Information
Optical disc devices having an optical pickup are known in the past (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2011-3254 (Patent Literature 1), for example).
The above-mentioned Patent Literature 1 discloses a recording and reproduction device (optical disc device) having an optical pickup that emits light at an optical disc and detects light reflected by the optical disc, and a system controller (controller) that performs adjustment of the spherical aberration of the optical pickup based on a reproduction data signal (reproduction signal) corresponding to the light detected by the optical pickup. With this recording and reproduction device, the system controller writes test writing data (adjustment-use recording) to the optical disc, and performs adjustment of the spherical aberration of the optical pickup based on the reproduction data signal of the test writing data.